The Powers that Be
by Nilhaldra
Summary: Keitaro has taken the physical abuse of others so much, so often, that his body can mimic the attacks he has received with devastating accuracy through muscle memory! Will he use this talent for good, for his own personal gain, or for revenge? Read to find out!
1. It's just my luck I get the crazies!

A/N: Hello and thank you for clicking. This is my first fanfiction in…ever. I don't know if its well written or not. Honestly, after reading some of the other fiction here, I think my writing is a piece of crap .. If it is crap, I would love for you all to review with any suggestions, errors, mistakes or parts of the story that I have not made completely clear (within reason, I am going to try for plot twist and major shake ups as the story goes). Hopefully my writing will evolve for the better with help from you all.

Also, due to the plot line, characters will be a bit OOC but not by much. And finally, I think we're all familiar with the Love Hina cast, so I've skipped the initial char appearance and introductions. Was that a mistake? By all means, please let me know!

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina! If I did own Love Hina, Keitaro would not have married Naru at the end!  
~~~

"Hey, did you know that if two people who love each other go to Tokyo University, they'll live happily ever after," a little girl asked her playmate while patting on a mountain of sand.

"No," her friend answered with a shake of his head, "what's a Tokyo University?"

"It's a school for grownups," the girl answered, "when we get older, let's go to Tokyo U together!" Before the boy could answer, the girl sealed the deal with a kiss on his cheek.

"Tokyo University," a voice asked from behind the pair of children. The kids turned around and found an older woman with long auburn hair, "Todai isn't for perverted dreamers like you!"

The boy looked up at the woman with wide eyed shock, "what? That's not true!"

"Are you doubting me you idiot," the woman shouted as she cocked her fist back, "let me show you what stupid dreamers like you deserve!"

"AAAAAAAAH!" Keitaro screamed as he shot up in his bed. He looked at the digital clock to his right, 3:52 AM. "Oh god," he said as he put a hand over his hammering heart. Another nightmare he noted, another in a long string of nightmares as of late. This one had been particularly bad, his pajamas stuck to his body that was covered in sweat. "Oh god," he croaked again between deep breaths.

"Hey," Naru screamed as she stomped on the ceiling above him, "I'm trying to sleep up here! Keep it down!"

Keitaro kicked off his sweat soaked jammies and flung them across the room, as if they were the source of his most recent nightmare. He knew that wasn't' the case, his source of nightmares had been his daily life at the Hinata Sou. Su's monstrosities, Motoko's sword and Naru's fist, the trifecta that has kept his dreams scary and his nights restless.

"Sempai" Shinobu shouted as she opened his door, "I heard screaming and-" she cut herself off mid thought at the sight of Keitaro in his boxers, "AAAAAHHHH! I'm sorry," she screamed as she turned away with a blush.

"Is that Shinobu," Naru shouted as she leapt through the hole in the ceiling. "What have you done now!?" "The scene in front of her, Shinobu facing away from the hotel manager with her hands covering her eyes, and Keitaro standing in front of his bed in his boxer shorts. A vein popped on her forehead, "Will you ever learn!?"

Keitaro knew all too well what was coming. "Naru wait! I didn't do anything! I was just sleeping in my own bed!" His plea fell on deaf ears as her fist connected with his jaw and sent him flying through his bedroom wall into the early morning sky.

"That idiot," Naru huffed and then put her hands on her hips when Keitaro was out of eyesight, "I don't know why I even bother."

"But Sempai was screaming," Shinobu said, finding it easier to talk with the unexpected eye candy out of sight, "he could have needed help."

"That guy needs professional help, more than anyone can here can give him," Naru answered flippantly. Unknown to the both of them, Keitaro would indeed get help, but not in a way that either of them could predict.

Normally on his impromptu flights, Keitaro would take time to see the sights, scream, or reflect on what happened as he waited for his inevitable downfall, but this time, Naru's punch must have hit a nerve, literally. His vision blurred and colored spots began to creep from the corners of his eyes. The muscles in his neck bulged as his face began to swell. Normally he would be able to brace himself as he fell from the sky, this time he could not. He crashed head first into a thick department store billboard that advertised the newest line up of summer shoes that were soon to be released, shoes that he had already spent a good amount on yen to preorder for the very same person that knocked him in the sky.  
~~~

"Good morning Naru sempai," the resident sword maiden greeted. "I assume that lecherous male has tried to have his perverted way with you?" Motoko had heard the screams a few hours ago. Before she could ready herself to dispense justice, she heard the all too familiar sound of Keitaro crashing through the walls.

Naru huffed under her breath, "not me, poor Shinobu! Get this, the guy starts screaming in the middle of the night. I hop down in his room to see what the noise is about, and he's flashing poor Shinobu in the doorway!"

"He wouldn't" Motoko began with a gasp, then stopped herself, "no, he would, Urashima's perversion knows no bounds!"

"If y'all are gonna gossip about Keitaro naked in front of mah door, start with the good bits," Kitsune complained as she stuck her head outside her bedroom door. She heard Naru's comments through her bedroom wall. Hearing only half the truth in Naru's words, Kitsune decided to fluster the two teens.

"Kitsune!" Naru shrieked as a red shade overtook her face, "oh my gosh!"

"Why you would want to see that male in a state of undress is well beyond me," Motoko added with a shake of her head.

"Ain't hard to figure out," Kitsune countered with a grin, "I wanna see it as much as y'all do."

Both girls gasped at the fox, "Kitsune!"

"Yeah yeah, I know," she said as she made her way past them, "he's dirty and perverted and useless and vile and all kinda other bad stuff. But y'all still wanna see and I do too."

"As if," Naru screamed as the fox made her way down the stairs. "That girl…"

As the two made their way downstairs, they were surprised that Keitaro had not arrived back at Hinata-sou. The smallest pang of concern began to form in Naru's mind. Instead of going with that feeling, she pinched herself on her hip and pushed that thought far from her mind. A guy like that is not deserving of her concern.

It would be three days before Keitaro returned home.  
~~~

"This is it," the brown haired little girl giggled as she finished the final touches on her sand castle, "this is Tokyo University!" As she said that, the castle stretched and grew on its own. The two were forced out of the sandbox as the castle grew and grew until it took its final shape, a sandy form of Tokyo University.

"It's so big," the boy exclaimed, "we're too little to reach the doorknob, how can we get in here?"

"We can do it," this little girl encouraged and gave his hand a loving squeeze, "I'll make sure to get in, so you do too!"

The boy gave his friend a big grin, he was so moved that he knew someone would be waiting for him. Even if the sand building was huge, even if it looked intimidating from the sheer size of it, he wouldn't be afraid because he wouldn't have to do it alone. "Okay! I promise! I'll meet you here!"

"You again," a voice bellowed behind the children.

"Oh no! It's the witch lady, run away," the girl screamed as she disappeared out of sight. The boy turned around and found the same auburn-haired woman from before, the one that nearly punched his lights out.

"How dare you," the woman started, her voice began as a low growl but rose in intensity as she went. "I told you this place isn't for perverts like you!"

"That's not true-"the boy was cut off mid-sentence by the witch's foot that found its way into his gut.

"GET OUT THE WAY YOU BUM," a man in a hard hat screamed over Keitaro's crumpled form. He found a sleeping Keitaro, in a pair of filthy boxers, on a pile of gravel that had to be moved before he could start his work. The man had chased off squatters from his construction site before, but they never seem to get the message. He had assumed Keitaro was another unlucky s.o.b and, feeling irritated that yet another bum found his way into the hard hat area, he got a running start and kicked Keitaro as if he were a soccer ball off of the pile.

"You," Keitaro groaned as he rose to his feet, "you again! You're here again!? You're always here!"

"What do you expect", the hardhat man shouted as he stood his ground, "this is my work site! I am the foreman! Get out of here!"

"I AM NOT A PERVERT! I've haven't done anything, to anyone!"

"What the hell," the hardhat man thought out loud as he took a step back. He noticed this fellow had a wild, glazed over look in his eyes, "it's just my luck I get the crazies! Get out of here or I'm calling the cops!"

"You're always here, hitting me, stomping on my dreams, and you chased away my friend" Keitaro mumbled as he stared at the auburn witch in front of him. He did not notice how his vision blurred as he shouted his foe down, he did not notice the dirt, gravel, steel beams and garters around him, he did not notice the stinging cuts from his bare feet, all he noticed was the pain in his gut and his heart, "we were so happy, and you chased her away!"

The foreman pinched the bridge of his nose as the dirty underwear clad loon continue to shout nonsense. "Ok screw the cops," he said as he cracked his knuckles, "I'll throw you out myself!"

"Do you know how it feels!? All those punches!? Of course you don't!" Keitaro bent his knees and rushed forward. "Here! Let me show you HOW IT FEELS!"

If imitation is the best form of flattery, Naru would have been so proud. Keitaro's body acted on its own as he dug his toes into the dirt and slid into a punching stance that he was all too familiar with. The foreman tried to dodge, but it was too late. Keitaro was in point blank range and his punch was already in motion. There was enough force behind Keitaro's blow to knock his victim through a cinderblock wall, and into an open port-a-potty on the other side of the site. As the man hit the toilet wall back first, the entire port-a-potty cartwheeled with him.

"Serves you right," Keitaro mumbled. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he lost consciousness and fell back over the pile of gravel.  
~~~

Breakfast and lunch came and went with no sign of Keitaro. No matter how much Naru tried to deny it, all of the residents, including herself were worried sick.

"How hard ya clock 'em this time, Naru," Kitsune asked from her perch on the couch.

"It was really hard," Shinobu answered for her. She had placed a chair right next to the telephone just in case her beloved sempai called.

"Ya shouldn't have done that, Naru"

"Why are you blaming me!? He was the one that was exposing himself to Shinobu!"

"Sempai didn't, I opened his door without knocking and saw him…like…that." Her cheeks blushed as she finished her sentence, the sight of her sempai in his boxers would be forever seared into her memory, she would make sure of it.

"Hmm…see somethin good," Kitsune asked with a grin, "was he at half-mast or full salute?"

"What do you…you don't mean…", Shinobu followed Kitsunes train of thought and fainted.

"Have you no shame," Motoko bellowed, "she is a child! There are children present!"

"Oh don't get ya panties in a bunch," Kitsune dismissed with a wave of her hand, "it ain't like she never thought about it, and Su don't get what I'm sayin."

"You mean penis," Su chimed in happily, causing Motoko and Naru to face fault, and Kitsune to howl with laughter. "Is penis tasty to eat?"

"You Su, are my favorite person here," the fox said as she wiped a tear from hey eye, "come on kiddo, I'll buy ya some banana ice cream, the horses were good to me today."

"I see we're in a good mood," Haruka said as she entered the main room, then raised an eyebrow at Naru, Motoko, and Shinobu passed out on the floor, "what happened here?"

"Something…hilarious! Tell ya about it on the way to the ice cream shop," Kitsune offered.

Haruka shrugged her shoulders with a facial expression that said, _sure, why not_?  
~~~

"I don't think this is a good idea," the brown haired girl said with a touch of worry in her voice. She and her friend hid in a bush just across the street from Tokyo U, "what if the witch lady comes back?"

"Let her," the boy said as he puffed out his chest, "I punched her buns good last time! If she comes back I'll punch her again!" He then stood from the bush he hid in, "you hear me witch lady! Ima puncha yo buns!"

The two children waited for the witch lady to come, when she didn't show, they both ran onto the school grounds.

"How do we get inside," the boy asked his friend as they reached the front door.

"Punch it," the girl suggested with a fist pump, "punch it like you did the witch lady!"

"Yeah! Okay!" The boy took a few steps back and ran towards the door, "here I go!" The boy punched the door as hard as he could, but nothing happened. "What is this!?"

To the kids surprise, an old, ugly, bent and wrinkled hand held the young boy's fist. As the boy tried to pull away, the hand tightened its grip, rose to the middle of the door, lifting the boy off of his feet and into the air as it did so.

"What is this," the boy asked again as he looked down. Something held him in place at the top of the door. Before he was able to find the will to struggle, he found himself being carried away from the door.

"You….wretched….male," a voice hissed as a woman's head phased through the wall. Long, unkept, raven black hair hid her face as the rest of her body phased through the door. What was once a white kimono with red hakama were tattered and faded into dull and dingy greys. It was as if this woman had climbed out of a grave, just to be there at this very moment.

"Wretched male," the voice hissed again, then the sound that followed threatened to make the boy wet his pants. The unmistakable sound of sharp metal pulled from a scabbard filled his ears. "I will bury you along with your failed hopes and desires!" In an instant, the boy found himself staring at the business end of a rusted katana two inches from his face.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Keitaro screamed as his eyes snapped open.

"Sir! You're okay," a woman's voice said just out of his eyesight, he tried to move his head to see his surrounding but went into a panic when he realized he couldn't do so.

"Let me go you crazy-"

"Sir its ok," the voice offered as a young woman came into view, "its ok now, you're in the hospital, you're safe."

"Hospital," Keitaro asked between grasps for breath, "how-"

"You were found on a construction site," the woman offered, "a good samaritan found you and called 119, we rushed out to find you and bought you here."

Keitaro saw a nurses hat on her head but was not satisfied until his bed was raised so that he could see his surroundings. He was indeed in a hospital room. There was a needle in his right arm pumping unknown fluids into his veins, and a brace around his neck that made head movement impossible.

"What happened," he groaned after his heart slowed to a normal pace.  
~~~

A/N: And that is the end of the first chapter. Hopefully the switch between dreams and reality is clear. I plan to do that a lot as the story goes. Also, it seems a bit random now, but once it comes out whats happening and why, the story will move along at a smooth pace. In any event, how was the first chapter? Was it okay? Was it decent, or should I just delete the story right now? By all means leave your opinion, I'll answer what questions I can, or explain myself if need be . Until next time!


	2. Aaaah Haruka ya shoulda been there!

A/N: Hello all, I would like to thank those who read, fav'd, and reviewed! Special thanks to Wittmann the Tiger Ace for suggesting to re-read the manga. Anywho, here's the next chapter of bad writing!

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or the Asuka Kojiro character. Also, I am not in the medical profession what-so-ever, please accept this for what it is…fan fiction.  
~~~

Asuka Kojiro is a busy woman. As the medical director of Kitahara International hospital, she is responsible for hospital staffing, budgeting, inventory, equipment, profit margin, advertisement, disciplinary actions, and the more difficult medical cases that just so happen to fall into her lap. This afternoon, she was fully focused on adding a new surgical wing to the hospital, but with the budget before her she could only dream.

"Damnit," she swore as she pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. She had just triple checked the numbers again and, while the accounts were in the black, there were simply not enough funds to splurge on what she wanted. Her original plan was to lure future staff to the facility with the latest and greatest medical tech. With high end equipment, her and her staff could practice with a miniscule margin of error in the readings. If those sought out specialists take residence in her hospital, future patients would request and pay top dollar for their service.

Although she succeeded with the replacing the hospital equipment, specialists passed over her hospital in favor of others such as one of the Tokyo University hospitals. As a Toudai graduate herself, she understood that graduates wanted to mingle with the best of the best, but those feelings did not help Kitihara's budget.

"Doctor Kojiro," a knock on her office door pulled her away from the task at hand.

"What is it!? I'm very busy!"

"You want to come see this doctor," the voice answered from outside.

Knowing that the numbers wouldn't change no matter how long she stared at them, she decided to give herself a mental break. She stood, clasped her hands over her head and stretched before walking towards the door, "this better be good," she warned.

As she was led down the hall, Asuka took note of the current state of affairs. The hospital staff operated as a well-oiled machine. The nurses, orderly's, and even the janitorial staff were the picture of efficiency. Even though her employees worked so well, even though they had the latest equipment, even though they had saved numerous lives on a daily basis, the hospital did not meet its goal. That was a bitter pill she had trouble swallowing.

"What's going on here," Asuka asked as she and her guide reached their destination. Three other doctors were huddled around an x-ray film attached to the wall.

"Doctor Kojiro! Take a look at this!"  
~~~

"Is all this really necessary," Keitaro asked the nurse that sat his room for the ninth time. After he was subjected to a cat scan, and then later an MRI scan, the hospital staff began to treat him as if he was made of fragile glass. While he could not blame them for doing so because of the state he was found in, tired, ragged, and without clothes, his now completely healthy body was growing antsy from being confined to the bed.

"Sir, in your condition it would be best if you stayed in bed and rest."

Keitaro held back a snort of protest that that formed in his throat. These people wouldn't understand his condition even if they had studied him in a laboratory for years. He winced at the thought, while the girls at home often joked about it, he thought of it as a very real possibility that worried him on more than a few occasions. "Well, can I go to the bathroom? I'm sure I can reach it on my own."

"Afraid not, sir," the nurse answered then stood. She walked to a supply closet and pulled out a yellow plastic bowl. "But I can assist you with that, do you have to take a number one or number two?"

Keitaro's eyes bulged at the image that popped in his head, "No-no-no-no, forget it, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Its nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Sure I'm sure," he answered with a nervous laugh, "I-I don't have to go anymore! Its fine, really!"

"You are most certainly not fine," a woman claimed as she entered the room.

' _Not another one,'_ Keitaro thought to himself. With the arrival of this new person, he counted eight staff members who had made contact with him. But more importantly, this one had apparently noticed the unusual trait he had. "And you are," Keitaro asked. The politeness in his voice hid his irritation well.

"Oh, excuse me, I am Dr. Kojiro, and you are one very sick man."

"Sick," Keitaro asked with a touch of worry in his voice, "but I feel fine."

Not one to mince words, Asuka dove right into the matter, "you see here," she began as she held his x-ray film for him to see, "there's strange activity in your brain here."

' _Uh oh.'_ "Strange activity?"

"Yes. First, take a look at the skin here. See how this area is smooth compared to the rest of the image?" She pointed to the top of the image, the front side of his brain. Keitaro nodded. "This occurs when there is swelling in the brain-"

"Swelling?" Keitaro cut her off.

"Which is normal," she continued without missing a beat, "it's known as cerebral edema. Anyone at any given time could bump their head, the brain swells and deflates over time, its natural. But, do you see the marks around the smooth area? This are akin to…for lack of a better term…stress marks."

Keitaro sweat dropped, _'Stress marks?"_

"That sir is not normal. A healthy brain has groves, crevices, cavities, wrinkles all throughout. For something so out of place to occur here, your brain would have had to swell, apply pressure on the skull, and then deflate quite a few times."

' _Uh oh!'_

"The only explanation I can think of is if that you were exposed to excessive head trauma…repeatedly"

' _UH OH!'_

"Also, there's this here," Dr Kojiro pointed at his left temple on the film, Keitaro's eye twitched involuntarily as the doctor continued to speak. That particular spot just happened to be one Su's bullseyes for her flying kicks. Although Keitaro doubted that Su actually took aim with her kicks, that particular spot has met with plenty of the MolMolian princess greetings.

"This is the pterion area, the weakest part of the skull. There are signs of the same activity, smooth area encircled with these markings, and that is not good at all. However-"

"Excuse me," Keitaro interrupted, "I'm sorry but most of this is going over my head, could I call a family member?"

"Family member," the doctor repeated, "you haven't had a chance to call someone yet!?" The doctor gave a cold glance over her shoulder, the nurse sitting in the chair stood and bowed her head.

"His injuries were so severe at the time, we were focused on his condition, my apologies!" The nurse bowed again and left the room.

"Would it be possible if we continued-"

"After your family arrives," Kojiro offered, she correctly guessed his question, "not a problem, but I do have to ask you one question before then."

"And that is?"

The doctor gave him a curious look as she considered the man in front of her, "how in gods name are you still alive?"

Keitaro stuttered as he tried to think of an answer that could placate this woman, fortunately he was saved by his returning nurse with phone in hand.  
~~~

"And then Su says is it tasty ta eat! Aaaah Haruka ya shoulda been there!"

Haruka's laugh came out as a huff of air through her nose. While she appreciated a good joke as much as the next person, there were more times than not that she had to be the voice of responsibility. "Now Su,"

"Yes," Su asked as she devoured yet another banana. The trio had successfully made it to the ice cream shop. As they sat, Su single handily ate five servings of banana nut ice cream, three banana splits with extra bananas, and then began working on the store supply of banana nut pastries. After a while, the shop owner threw in the towel, gave Su the last bunch of bananas he had as a peace offering, and sent the trio on their way with hopes of never seeing them again.

"Ya can't be too hard on the kid," Kitsune offered, "she didn't know what she was sayin."

' _That kid is a genius who toys with robotics and weaponry_ ,' Haruka thought to herself. She knew that Su understood what was going on, but the child had played the carefree, free spirited little girl so well that she could get away with it.

' _Not that there's anything wrong with that.'_ Haruka continued with the debate inside of her head. If anything, Haruka would congratulate the young princess for doing so. It was a lesson that Hina taught herself and Kanako years ago, to adopt harmless traits to balance…more troublesome ones. Hina herself is one of the most dangerous individuals that Haruka has ever known, but at first glance she appeared to be a harmless old woman who traveled in her twilight years. Haruka is a wild card herself, but her constant poker face hid that fact well, and Kanako….Haruka shook her head at the thought. In any event, Haruka decided to set aside time to have a long conversation with the young inventor.

"We'll talk later, Su."

"Okies!"

"Hey Haruka," Kitsune stated, "there's somethin buzzin on ya butt."

Haruka checked her back pocket and retrieved her cell phone. The damn thing had put itself on vibrate again. "Thanks," she offered the fox before answering, "Hello?"  
~~~

As dinner time came with no sign of Keitaro, concern dominated the minds of the remaining Hinata Sou's tenants. Sunset found Motoko sitting at the desk in her room. Her day had begun well enough, however Kitsune's words and her own anxiety had put a damper on her spirit. After the fox and mad scientist left earlier that day, Motoko went to the roof for another round of katas and sword strikes. After a while, she found her limbs uncoordinated, her footing off, and her technique sloppy. That damned male, his absence weighed on her conscience and her sword art had suffered because of it!

Realizing that she could not practice in her state, Motoko chose to meditate in the comfort of the hot spring. There she found her favorite spot and tried to clear her mind of worry. Closing her eyes and adopting a comfortable position, she allowed herself to withdraw further and further into herself. To her shock, just as she was approaching a state of calm, Keitaro's sheepish grin flashed behind her eyelids. Damn it all!

If Keitaro was determined to stay in her thoughts, then there was only one hobby she could turn to, her notebook filled with untitled short stories that was hidden in her room. A blush formed on her cheeks as she thought of what Kitsune said that morning and afternoon. While she was loathed to admit, even to herself, the fox had hit the nail on the head. No matter, her guilty pleasure would at least appease her conscience.

Naru found a new appreciation for Motoko's normal perch on the roof. Not only did she have a nice view of the city, and a great place to view the rising sun if she could drag herself out of bed early enough, she had the perfect view of the stairs that led up to Hinata Sou. There she stood, waiting for that idiot of a landlord to return.

Naru had spent most of her day studying in her room. While she studied, she assumed that her study partner would walk in and apologize all over the place like he usually did. After Kitsune and Su's departure and two failed mock tests with no Keitaro, Naru entertained the thought that she had tried to push from her head since that morning,

' _Did I go too far this time?'_

Judging by what Kitsune and Shinobu said earlier, she had indeed went too far. At this point, Keitaro could be bleeding out in a dark alley, or broken with shattered bones on a roof, or fighting for his life in a hospital.

Naru knit her brows at her train of thought. ' _I've had to punish that baka more times than I can count! He comes back with a scratch and asks for more, he's fine,'_ and in an effort to prove it to herself, she gathered her mock tests and made her way to the roof. That way she could see the baka climb the stairs on his return as she studied.

Her stomach growled as her attention switched between her studies and the stairs. ' _Dinner time,'_ she thought to herself. The setting sun and her talking stomach drove the facts home for Naru. The entire day passed with no sign of Keitaro. Something had to have happened to him, and she was entirely at fault!

Movement from the bottom of the stairs caught her attention. A taxi cab rolled to a stop at the street below. Kitsune and Su hopped out and began their climb up the stairs. It would be so hard to face Kitsune and the others, but she had to do it, she had to take responsibility and help somehow. With a heavy conscience, she gathered her study materials and made her way downstairs.

Surprisingly the most level headed out of the trio was Shinobu. Sure, she was worried about her sempai like the others, but she knew he would always come back. She thought back to a particularly rough day Keitaro had suffered through before. Shinobu asked for his help with her math homework, and being the good guy that he was, Keitaro dropped everything, in this case, supplies to clean the hot springs, to help her.

After a heart pounding 30 minutes of shoulders rubbing shoulders, accidental finger brushes, and rosy cheeks, Kitsune entered the main room. "Ain't that precious," she said with that fox like grin, "you two are so cute together on ya little study date."

"Ha ha," Keitaro deadpanned with sarcasm, unknowingly crushing Shinobu's feelings as he did so, "I remember the first time I saw these formulas in middle school. Its rough the first go around but Shinobu here is a natural, way smarter than I was at her age."

Shinobu's mood skyrocketed at the compliment. Such is the curse of young teenage crushes. Keitaro could make her day or break it with only a few words, "T-t-thank you, Sempai."

Unfortunately, Keitaro's nose ended the tender moment. As Kitsune made her way past the couple, she made sure to brush Keitaro's back with her ample…assets, she whispered something in his ear that Shinobu could not hear and walked off. Keitaro's nose erupted like a fountain. Thinking quickly, something that he rarely did, Keitaro grabbed Shinobu's homework off the table before he could stain the paper.

"Sempai! Are you ok!?"

"I'm fine Shinobu, I'll run to the bathroom for a towel and clean this up."

Shinobu watched as her beloved climbed the stairs. After he got to the second floor, she heard the all too familiar signs of Keitaro being blasted through the roof by Motoko. She hung her head as she realized that her moment with Keitaro was over. Choosing not to dwell on it, she decided to finish her homework in a different room, only to realize that Keitaro had her math homework with him!

An hour or so later, he returned. He was battered, bruised, and dirty but he returned. He found her in the kitchen and to her surprise, he gave her the math homework. Not only did he keep it during his flight, he kept it clean and neatly folded.

"I'm sorry Shinobu, I had this with me. I rushed here to get it back to you," he said with that grin that made her heart skip a beat.

"Thank you sempai! But how did you keep the paper clean?"

"I've flown through the air so many times, even I can pick up tricks here and there. Besides, knowing that this belonged to you, I had to make sure to return it in good condition."

He warmed her heart so much, before she had a chance to think about her actions, she dug into her pocket and gave Keitaro her favorite pen, a pen that was given to her by a popular chef that visited her school. "T-t-this is my favorite pen, I want you to use it…b-b-but please return it after a while."

Keitaro didn't understand the young chef's actions, but accepted her gift with a smile, "I'll be sure to do so, it's a promise."

Shinobu grinned at the memory. That day was a few months ago and to her joy, Keitaro still used her pen! He promised he would return it, and that thought gave her comfort as she prepared dinner for the evening, she knew he would come back, he promised.

"Girls! Our manager is in the hospital," Shinobu heard Kitsune screeched from the front door. Shinobu's world shattered.  
~~~

"Haruka-san? Is that you," a man asked behind the counter as she approached. "Please tell me you have some tea with you."

Haruka did not recognize the man, apparently, he knew her well enough to ask about tea. "Just because I run a tea shop does not mean I walk around with tea to hand out."

"Haha! You should! Freebies is a hell of a way to advertise! But that's a convo for another day, what brings you to Kitahara?"

"I got a call from my nephew that said he was admitted here."

The man then adopted a business demeanor, "Sorry about that, its easy to forget that this kind of work has very few social visits. What's his name?"

"Urashima Keitaro."

"Urashima….Urashima," the receptionist said to himself as he stared at the monitor, "I don't see a Urashima here. Are you sure this is the right hospital?"

' _RED FLAG!'_ "I'm positive he said he was here, he would have been admitted earlier today. Young man, age 21, brown hair?"

"I'm sorry Haruka-san, there is no mention of anyone here with that description. I could call other trauma centers if you'd like."

"No thank you," Haruka refused then pointed to the lobby area, "mind if I make a phone call?"

"Sure! Not a problem."

She gave the man a nod of thanks then walked past his desk to the sitting area. She found a seat away from the other visitors that offered some sort of privacy and placed her first call, the very same number that Keitaro had called from earlier that day.

"Hello," a woman answered after a few rings.

"Hello, I got a call from this number by a young man earlier, I'm trying to reach him." There were a few seconds of hesitation on the other end before the woman spoke again.

"I'm sorry, but that man was released to his family earlier today, is there something else I can help you w-"

"That's impossible," Haruka cut the woman off, "that man only has five relatives, two are out of the district and two are out of the country, who was he released to?"

"I'm sorry ma'am I can't release that information. If you have any other questions please call the hospital line directly as this is my personal phone." With that said, the woman hung up.

' _Red flag number two.'_

Everything in Haruka screamed that something was wrong. Her instinct, gut feeling, heart, women's intuition, and mind's eye were all in agreement, Keitaro was in trouble, deep trouble by the looks of it. At that moment Haruka wanted a cigarette. Although her poker face showed no indication to those that may have been looking, fury and adrenaline began to bubble inside her. She would turn this place inside out if need be to find her nephew, and let god have mercy on whoever held him against his will.

Knowing full well that this situation could go to hell in a hand basket, Haruka placed a second call.

"Haruka!? Is that you!?" Kitsune answered, she heard the stampede of rushing feet on the other end, no doubt all of the girls were present.

"Yeah, its me. I just got in the hospital, I'm waiting to see Keitaro now." She lied but it was necessary, better to leave the girls out of whatever storm is brewing.

"She's waitin ta see em now," Haruka heard Kitsune repeat to the others. "What's the room number? We'll all pile in a cab and ride over there!"

"I'll let you know when I do, but I'm going to see if I can bring him home first, you girls sit tight."

"Sit tight!? We can't do that!"

"Well you have to until I know more, I'll call back soon." Haruka hung up without waiting for a reply. She didn't go through the trouble of making the girls promise to sit still, she knew they would break it if Keitaro was involved. How much time she had before they arrive and turn a hell in a hand basket situation into a shit hitting the fan situation, she had no idea. Either way she steeled herself for whatever the next hour or two would bring.

Haruka placed a third call as she stood and walked further into the hospital. "Hello mom, we have a problem."

"Nice to hear from you too, dear," the unmistakable voice of Hina answered from the other end. "What do you need?"

"Damage control at Kitahara hospital," Haruka answered bluntly, "think you can do it?"

"Shouldn't be too hard, what are you planning?"

Haruka grinned and nodded as she made her way past a group of five or six donned in scrubs. "Keitaro called earlier, said he was here, staff says he's not, I smell a rat."

"I see," Hina answered as she recognized Haruka's clipped speech, "do what you must dear. Call me after its done."

"Will do, love you mom." With all pending calls out of the way, Haruka silenced her phone and put it in her back pocket. She had work to do.  
~~~

A/N: And that's the second chapter. I look forward to see what you all think about it! Until next time!


	3. I'm telling you that I'm fine!

A/N: 1K hits! Much more than what I was expecting! Thank you to those who reviewed, those who fav'd and those following the story! Please continue to give me feedback as the story progress, it helps so much! Now here is another attempt at bad writing!

Disclaimer: I do not own Love hina or any of the characters below. Also I am not in the medical or media profession, please accept this for what it is…fan fiction.  
~~~

' _This is it! This is it! This is it! My big break_ ,' a woman in a navy blue dress and blazer thought to herself as she sped down the street towards Kitahara international. "Were going to be there in 50 seconds Takashi, have the camera ready!"

"I know I know," the man in the passenger seat grumbled, "just get us there without getting us pulled over! You're going to fast!"

"All the cops are heading towards the hospital! I could rob a bank right now and no one would notice!"

The woman slammed on the breaks as she approached a large mob. Instantly, she and her partner hopped out the car. While her partner fiddled with a tripod and camera, the woman checked her appearance on a compact mirror.

"Get ready," Takashi said as he took position behind the camera, he did a silent countdown on his fingers, then gave the thumbs up, they were live.

"Good evening and thank you for tuning in to JNN, Yoshimura Yumi here at Kitahara hospital with a late breaking story." Yumi stepped to her left to offer a view of the crowd behind her, "moments ago police arrived in response to a deranged man with an unknown weapon in hand."

The camera panned from the growing crowd to the police erected barricade at the main entrance. Two uniformed officers kept the crowd at bay while patients and staff exited the hospital.

"Just over 20 minutes ago, visitors and staff in the main lobby began to run out the hospital, screaming for assistance. Eye witnesses say that an unidentified male entered the hospital and threatened people inside with some sort of homemade weapon. There are not many details at the moment, but we'll stay here on the situation and give you updates as the situation develops. Once again I'm Yoshimura Yumi with JNN."

Haruka watched the news story from a small wall mounted tv in what she assumed was an employee breakroom. Luckily for her, the room was empty when she barged in. What in the hell was going on? Was Granny Hina responsible for this? Haruka did ask for her assistance, but this did not seem like something Hina would do. Either way, Hina delivered and Haruka was thankful for the distraction.

"Hey," a man shouted as he knocked on the breakroom door, "whoever's in there, we have orders to evacuate! Some crazy guy is walking around with a bomb!"

"A bomb!?" Haruka facepalmed after she answered the guy, _'did mom call in a bomb threat!? She wouldn't…. she couldn't…right? Damn it all!'_

"Yeah! Security says he's held up in the north east wing! We need to leave before he does something crazy!"

Security! Why didn't she think of that before!? She had passed by at least ten cameras and security mirrors during her exploring, maybe she could find Keitaro through video footage!

"I got it! Thank you!"

Emboldened by the new idea, Haruka searched around the room for something she could use as a disguise and mentally cheered when she found clean scrubs in a closet. Next stop would be the security station.  
~~~

"Urashima-san, no matter how much you insist that you are in good health, the tests that were ran earlier prove that you're not."

"I'm telling you that I'm fine! My aunt will tell you the same where she gets here," Keitaro pointed at his xrays, "you said so yourself, there's no proof that anything is wrong with me! If my head was as messed up as it looks, I wouldn't be able to walk!"

"And that alone is a medical miracle that would take hours to explain," Kojiro countered, "for all intents and purposes you should be dead, but yet you're not. Am I wrong for wanting to make sure you stay upright and alive?"

The nurse's station was quiet as the mystery patient and medical director went back and forth in their heated discussion. While Keitaro's door was closed, their shouts could be heard through the walls. Never had they seen their boss take such an interest in a patient. This exchange would be the hot topic for weeks to come.

Keitaro pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, "Look, I'm starting to feel like a prisoner here. I just want to go home."

"And you can, after I'm convinced that you won't keel over once you leave. I understand that you are determined to return to whatever dangerous hobby or lifestyle that bought you here to begin with. There is absolutely nothing I can do about that. However, Urashima-san, what I can do is make sure you are in prime condition when you walk out the hospital doors. I'm only concerned for your wellbeing, is that so wrong?"

"Yes! You can't hold me here! It's against the law!"

Kojiro gave an irritated sigh of her own and tried a softer approach, "Urashima-san, is there some reason that you do not want treatment? I assure you we will do all that we can to help you," she took a seat at the edge of his bed, "just…give me something here, I truly want to help you! It makes me sick to my stomach to imagine what must have happened to you, and even then I wont have the whole story because you wont tell me. Let me help you."

At times like these, Keitaro cursed his nature. Women always seemed to know how to tug on the strings of his heart and for a brief moment, Keitaro gave in to the doctor's plea. He then began to imagine how the situation would play out. He figured that Asuka Kojiro would put his immortality to the test, much like Su, except on a professional level. A shiver went down his spine at the thought.

Kojiro noticed the slight cringe in her patient as he considered her request. There it was, he was hiding something and she was sure of it. With a bit more prodding and an time to study, she would find out what. Just as she was about to press the advantage, a nurse entered the room.

A pet peeve of Kojiro's was to be interrupted without warning. Granted, her profession came with many interruptions, there was always a fire that needed to be put out or something that needed her approval, but to just barge into a patient's room without knocking? Kojiro would make this nurse's head roll.

"Doctor! We have a situation! Put on the news!"

"The news," Keitaro and Asuka questioned at the same time. Both gave the nurse a inquisitive look, then turned their attention to the TV in the room .  
~~~

"Yoshimura Yumi here with more details on the situation."

"Its back on," Kitsune yelled at the top of her lungs, instantly the other residents filed into the foyer and piled in front of the tv.

"Reports confirm that the hospital is facing a bomb threat. Police have widened the perimeter around the hospital and the bomb squad is in route. The suspect inside has yet to be identified, but witnesses say that the man is tall and thin with short brown hair, glasses and a white lab coat. Unfortunately, we have no image of the suspect at this time. Once again we'll bring you the details as the situation unfolds."

"How far is that hospital from here," Kitsune asked no one in particular.

"Thirty eight miles," Su answered as she held a small device up for everyone to see.

"Thirty eight miles," Kitsune repeated, "Naru, do ya think ya can hit Keitaro that far?"

"I don't know," Naru answered with more force than she intended, then stared at her shoes with a downcast expression, "it's not like I can just ask him that sort of thing." Naru's guilty conscience got the better of her again. If this was any other night, Kitsune would have teased her friend mercilessly, but now was not the time.

"It is possible," Motoko answered for her, "while I am not proud of it at the very moment, Urashima has mentioned that my techniques have launched him to Toudai on occasion.

"Toudai!? That's a hell of a lot farther than thirty eight miles," Kitsune exclaimed. At that moment, everyone came to the same conclusion, if Motoko could launch him that far, then a punch from Naru could do the same.

"Is sempai in that hospital with a bomb," Shinobu asked the question on everyone mind.

"….knowing his luck," Naru began.

"I'm willin ta bet on it! That's where he's held up!"

"Haruka is there as well," Motoko added, "she may require assistance in this kind of situation."

"Yay! That means I'm up," Su cheered as she leapt to her feet and cartwheeled through the front door, "everyone follow me!"

The girls all look at each other, then followed the hyperactive princess outside. There they witnessed something that they would not have believed if they had not seen it with their own eyes. The hill that the Hinata inn sat on shook as the long flight of stairs split down the middle and collapsed onto themselves. A plume of steam and smoke rose as a giant mechanical turtle rose to the surface at the bottom of the hill. With a press of a button from Su, a platform rose underneath the turtle and began to climb towards them.

"Su! What is this!? What happened to the stairs," Naru shouted.

"Why does it have to be a giant turtle," Motoko grumbled.

"This is our way to bring big brother Keitaros home!"

"Are we really going to rush into a building with a bomb in it," Shinobu asked.

The other girls looked at themselves again, then came to the same unanimous decision.

"YES!"

"You betcha little blue head we are!"

"Even though he is a pervert, it is our duty to help him."

"For big brother Keitaros!"  
~~~

"A BOMB," Asuka shouted as the reporter spoke on the screen, "what in the- when did this start!?"

"Now you have to let me go home," Keitaro pressed, "It's not safe here!"

Asuka turned an accusing eye towards the ronin, "YOU! Did you have something to do with this!?"

Keitaro panicked as he waved his arms back and forth, "I don't know what's going on! I've been in this room since you all checked me in!"

"Doctor we have to leave now," the nurse pressed.

"No, I will not leave my patients, too many things could go wrong! You all evacuate the building!" She turned towards Keitaro, "looks like you got what you wanted! You're free to go!"

Keitaro did not waste any time, he hopped out the bed and sprinted out the door, only to have his bad luck kick in full view of everyone. Since he was confined to his bed for hours, the muscles in his legs were stiff. After three steps, Keitaro tripped head over heels on his own feet and crashed into a wheelchair propped on the wall.

"That does not help your case, Mr Urashima," Kojiro called after him, "I could argue that clumsiness is a side effect to your head trauma!"

Keitaro did not bother with a response, he picked himself up and continued to run while using the wall as support.  
~~~

Haruka approached a door labeled security in thick bold print. She knocked on the door and to her surprise, the door opened on its own. A quick glance around proved the room to be empty. ' _Guess its my lucky day, I should bet on the horses with Kitsune soon.'_ She took a seat in front of a wall covered with monitors, ' _now to find that nephew of mine'_

Her streak of good luck ended when the security system prompted her for a password. So much for checking the recorded feed. There was another monitor to her left that showed real time footage of the hospital. A throng of staff and patients were running through different halls on nearly each angle. After seeing the panic from multiple views, Haruka realized that this was the complete opposite of the term 'damage control.'

After a few minutes of screen watching, a familiar body frame caught her attention. The man appeared to be lecturing a group of people who looked truly terrified. Every so often, when we waved what looked like a remote in his hand, the group would cringe and cower in their seats.

"Is that who I think it is!?" She fished her cell phone out of her back pocket and dialed, waiting for the man to pick up, and to her surprise, the man on the screen answered his phone.

"Hello," she heard from the other end.

"Seta! What in the hell are you doing here!?"

"Aah Haruka! Hello, I was asked by Hina to come here and cause a ruckus, the old bat called in a favor from years ago, who would have thunk she would remember. Anyways, how are you?"

"Never mind me, are you the cause of all the bomb nonsense?"

"Bomb? Is that why everyone is running around in a panic?"

"Yes, its on the news right now! There's a police barricade outside and the bomb squad is on its way."

"Bomb squad, oh my this is serious, any idea who the bomber is?"

"Idiot! They think it's you!"

"Me? Haha! What gave them that idea?"

"What's that in your hand?"

"This," Seta asked as he held up the device in question to his face, "this little beauty is great, borrowed it from a colleague at Toudai. I'll be able to play with the generators with this, truly a remarkable feat in engineering! I thought that a quick power outage would satisfy Hina, although she didn't tell me what for."

Haruka heard muffled shouts from the other end of the phone. A quick glance at the camera showed the group of people standing to their feet.

"Hey," Seta continued, "I got to go, there are a few angry people here."

"Meet me at the security room, and do something about that white coat! Find a pair of scrubs or something." Before he could give a retort, Haruka snapped the flip phone shut and put it back in her pocket, before she could sit back down, the phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"Aunt Haruka!"

"Keitaro!? Where are you!?"

"I don't know, I'm in a nurse's station or something! I had to find a phone to use, but that's not important. There's someone with a bomb here! I need help!"

"Calm down Keitaro, just make your way towards the security room, I'll explain everything when you get here."

"Get here? You're in the hospital too! When did you get here?"

"I said I'll explain when you get here! Now move it!"

Haruka heard Keitaro drop the phone on his end and run off. Something must have lit a fire in his belly, she would be sure to get the entire story from him when he got there. But for now, Haruka gave herself a moment to rest. She fell into the chair behind her and gave a sigh of relief. Even with the craziness of a bomb threat and the police outside, things seemed to fall into place. Keitaro was on his way to her and she did not have to hurt anyone to find him.

Now, if the gods were willing, or if her luck held out, both Keitaro and Seta would arrive. She could take them to the room where she found the scrubs, and they could simply change clothes and walk out. As long as those two arrive before the bomb squad stormed the building, they would be A-ok. Even so, there was a nagging thought in the back of her head that said she had forgotten something. Oh well, the hard part of the night was finished…or so she thought.  
~~~

"Good evening, or should I say good morning. Yoshimura Yumi here at Kitahara Hospital where this intense situation has passed the hour mark! Tokyo Bomb Squad has arrived and is preparing to enter the building as we speak. The crazed bomber has yet to be identified. Also, police have attempted to contact the bomber through telephone and bullhorn, but so far there has been no response. Fortunately, there have been no injuries as of yet, but emotions are still high as more and more people approach the hospital."

Yumi walked to her left, making sure that the camera followed. "Here we have a family that has just arrived at the scene. Tell us and the viewers at home," she started after she approached a man, woman, and child, "do you have family or friends in the hospital right now? Have you been able to contact anyone?"

"Yumi!" Takashi screamed, interrupting his partners live report, "what's that glowing light in the sky!?"

"Glowing light," Yumi questioned as she turned around. There really was something falling out the sky, and it looked like it was heading straight towards them! "Takashi! Keep recording!"

"You don't have to tell me!"

Ignoring his remark and the family she just propositioned, Yumi once again spoke to her audience. "Ladies and gentlemen, as if the situation was not chaotic enough, now it appears that there's some sort of object falling from the sky! The bomb squad has now completed their preparations, but everyone is captivated by the- I can't tell what that thing is!"

"What is that," Takashi asked behind the camera, "it looks like it has flippers…and covered in…metal?"

"Is that a giant turtle!? It's some sort of mechanical turtle!"

"That thing isn't slowing down! It's going to hit the ground hard!"

The crowd surrounding the hospital doors scattered like ants. A panicked child knocked Takashi's camera off of the tripod stand as he ran to safety. Being the dedicated journalist that he was, Takashi saved his camera off the ground before it was trampled, and then took a moment to refocus his shot. Just as the image came clear into focus, the turtle crashed right onto the main entrance of the hospital. The impact knocked Takashi off of his feet.

Yumi looked on horrified as debris rained down on the scene. A thick cloud of dust blocked her vision. "Takashi! Are you ok!?"

"I'm alright," her partner answered back. Yumi put a hand to her heart and took a deep breath to calm her nerves." After a few seconds Takashi approached her, grinning like an idiot who had not just almost died.

"I don't know what exactly that thing was, but boy did it make for a hell of a shot! I got the whole thing on camera!"

"Are you still recording!?" Yumi looked at her partner and his camera with a wide eyed look of disbelief.

"Of course," he answered back, his grin had not left his face.

Yumi didn't bother to check her appearance again, she took the microphone Takashi offered her and returned his grin, "okay! Lets go find out what that thing is!"  
~~~

A/N: And that's the end of the chapter. As always thank you for reading, and let me know what you think so far, until next time!


End file.
